


【Free!】[宗貴] 意外(ABO) (H)

by YeYing456



Category: Free!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeYing456/pseuds/YeYing456





	【Free!】[宗貴] 意外(ABO) (H)

 

# ABO设定，私设有

# 宗介(A) X 贵澄(O)

# 慎入！不喜勿入！

# 鲛柄校庆期间

# 不吃这对但不会很雷的可以当肉吃ww

 

今天是鲛柄学园的校庆，贵澄来找宗介和凛，到了他们的班级后发现主题是女仆咖啡厅，难道. . . 宗介和凛！！！

 

 

｢啊，凛！你怎么没有穿女仆装呀〜〜｣  进去教室时贵澄看到了凛，本来期待着好友的特殊装扮的贵澄在看到凛穿着普通服务生服时有些失望。

｢贵澄！去年穿过了，只有高一新生才要穿。｣  凛闻声回头看到了贵澄。

｢哎呀〜好可惜喔！对了，宗介呢？｣  贵澄四处看了看都没看到宗介的身影。

｢他早上突然不舒服，在宿舍待着，我估计他早餐都还没吃，可我这里走不开，你能够帮我带些食物去看他吗？｣  听到贵澄的询问时凛正好烦恼着要怎么去送食物给宗介，客人比预想的多太多了，班上所有人都忙得不可开交。

｢好呀，交给我吧！你就放心的待在这吧。｣

 

 

担心宗介正睡着的贵澄用凛给的钥匙开了宿舍的门，打开门扑鼻而来的是浓重的Alpha信息素的味道。

怎么回事？

｢嗯. . . 是谁？｣  宗介正难受着，意识有些模糊。

｢宗介，是我贵澄。｣  贵澄将食物放在桌上，走近宗介。

｢贵. . . 澄. . . ｣  贵澄靠近时宗介闻到了他Omega信息素的味道，实际上宗介正经历着他人生第一次的易感期。

｢对. . . 哇！｣  贵澄突然被宗介一拉倒向了床，趴在宗介身上的贵澄感觉到宗介现在浑身发烫，而且下腹似乎. . .

 

 

｢贵澄. . . 你的腿借一下. . . ｣  贵澄还没有搞清楚状况便被宗介转换了姿势，他现在正趴在床上。

｢唔. . . 宗介你干嘛！｣  宗介扒下了他的裤子，并且用性器顶着他。

｢贵澄，双脚夹紧。｣  语毕，宗介将他的性器埋在贵澄的双腿间开始抽插。

｢啊. . . 宗介. . . 你. . . ｣  这个姿势加上宗介不自觉的释放着他的信息素使贵澄的头脑也陷入了昏沉。

宗介不停地冲撞着使贵澄也被拉入情潮中，后穴甚至开始分泌出诱人的液体。

 

 

｢啊. . . 啊. . . 啊啊啊―― 等等！宗介！｣  宗介的冲撞力道过大，贵澄一个脚软，宗介居然撞进了他的后穴。

｢唔. . . ｣  炙热的后穴包裹着宗介的性器，第一次易感期又初尝情事的宗介根本停不下来，低吼了一声后更加大力的抽插起来。

｢. . . 啊. . . 宗介. . . 轻点. . . 啊啊. . . . . . ｣  被拉入情潮又同样初尝情事的贵澄只能双手紧抓着床被承受着宗介的热情，阵阵的快感更是让贵澄渐渐沉溺。

柔软紧致的内壁不停收缩着，宗介几乎像野兽般本能的大开大合着。

 

 

｢什么. . . 啊――― 宗介！不行. . . 那里不行！出去！｣  由于刚刚贵澄脚软后便失去了平衡，宗介还继续大力的冲撞，使得贵澄渐渐下滑，因此宗介双手扶着贵澄的腰将他抬起，没想到角度变换下居然直接撞进了贵澄的生殖腔。

｢呜. . . 不行. . . 你出去. . . 哈. . . 啊. . . . . . ｣  生殖腔过于强烈的快感让贵澄快要失去理智，但是这是意外，不能再继续下去了。

｢. . . 啊. . . 放心. . . 不会在里面的。｣  撞进生殖腔时无数软肉蜂拥而至，后穴更是瞬间夹紧，宗介差点就坚持不住，不过也因此恢复了些清醒，知道不能就此成结标记。

稍微再蹭了几下后宗介便退出生殖腔，并将贵澄翻过身来，抬起他的双腿再次进攻。

 

 

｢哈. . . 啊. . . 宗介. . . ｣

｢贵澄. . . ｣  听到贵澄喊着他的名字的宗介也回应了他，并抱着他进入最终冲刺。

｢. . . 啊. . . 啊. . . 啊啊啊――― ｣  两人一同到达了高潮，宗介在快到达高潮时拔了出来，射在了贵澄的身上。

事后贵澄全身软弱无力的躺在床上，身上还有着两人的白浊，看起来又色情又勾人，宗介俯下身吻上他的唇，这是一个甜腻却不带有情欲的深吻。

 

 

一场意外，让他们不只有交集，还有了交结的开始。

 

 

Fin.

 

这是挺久之前的一个脑洞，突然想起来就写了，这是他们故事的开始，不过我应该不会接着写下去了，但是当然是HE啦！

咳，我知道他们不是冷CP，是冻CP！！！好啦我也吃真遥宗凛的XD

 

 


End file.
